sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Allen
| birth_place = Seattle, Washington, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Seattle, Washington, U.S. | education = Lakeside School, Washington State University | known_for = Co-founder of Microsoft | occupation = | title = Chairman and Founder Vulcan Inc. Owner Seattle Seahawks and Portland Trail Blazers Part-owner Seattle Sounders Founder Allen Institute for Brain Science Founder Allen Institute for Cell Science Founder Allen Institute for Artificial Intelligence Founder Apex Learning Co-founder Mojave Aerospace Ventures Senior strategy advisor Microsoft | years_active = 1975–2018 | net_worth = US$20.3 billion (October 2018) | relatives = Jody Allen (sister) | website = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = }} Paul Gardner Allen (January 21, 1953 – October 15, 2018) was an American business magnate, researcher, investor, and philanthropist. He is best known for co-founding Microsoft Corporation alongside Bill Gates in 1975, which helped spark the microcomputer revolution of the 1970s and 1980s and later became the world's largest personal computer software company. Allen was ranked as the 44th-wealthiest person in the world by Forbes in 2018, and had an estimated net worth of $20.3 billion at the time of his death. Allen was the founder, with his sister Jody Allen, and Chairman of Vulcan Inc., the privately held company that managed his various business and philanthropic efforts. He had a multibillion-dollar investment portfolio including technology and media companies, scientific research, real estate holdings, private spaceflight ventures, and stakes in other sectors. He owned two professional sports teams: the Seattle Seahawks of the National Football League and the Portland Trail Blazers of the National Basketball Association, and was part-owner of the Seattle Sounders FC, which joined Major League Soccer in 2009. Allen was also the founder of the Allen Institute for Brain Science,Timmerman, Luke (March 21, 2012). "Paul Allen Commits $300M to Expand Institute for Brain Science". Xconomy. Institute for Artificial Intelligence, Institute for Cell Science, Stratolaunch Systems, and Apex Learning. He gave more than $2 billion to causes such as education, wildlife and environmental conservation, the arts, healthcare, community services, and more. He received numerous awards and honors in several different professions, and was listed among the ''Time'' 100 Most Influential People in the World in both 2007 and 2008. Through his work funding the first manned private spaceflight in 2004 with SpaceShipOne, he became the co-recipient of both the Collier and National Air and Space Museum trophies. Early life Allen was born on January 21, 1953, in Seattle, Washington, to Kenneth Sam Allen and Edna Faye (née Gardner) Allen. Allen attended Lakeside School, a private school in Seattle, where he befriended the two-years-younger Bill Gates, with whom he shared an enthusiasm for computers. They used Lakeside's Teletype terminal to develop their programming skills on several time-sharing computer systems. They also used the laboratory of the Computer Science Department of the University of Washington, doing personal research and computer programming; on at least one occasion in 1971 they were banned from the laboratory for abuse of their privileges there.Hannelore Sudermann, "Paul Allen, Welcome Back", Columns (University of Washington alumni magazine), June 2017, p. 16. As a result of being banned, Gates and Allen, along with Ric Weiland and Gate's childhood best friend Kent Evans, formed Lakeside Programing Club to find bugs in Computer Center Corporation's software in exchange for extra computer time. Later, Allen helped Gates finish automating Lakeside's entire class scheduling system, followed by forming their first venture together, Traf-O-Data, to make traffic counters based on the Intel 8008 processor. According to Allen, in their teenage years he and Gates would go dumpster-diving for computer program code. After graduating and obtaining a perfect SAT score of 1600,From the archives: Twin brothers both get a flawless 1600 on the SAT, but Long Beach seniors simply take it in stride Newsday Allen went to Washington State University, where he joined Phi Kappa Theta fraternity. High-Tech Fraternity The New York TimesPaul Allen to give $26 million to Washington State University The Oregonian He dropped out after two years to work as a programmer for Honeywell in Boston, near Harvard University where Bill Gates had ended up. Allen later convinced Gates to drop out of Harvard in order to create Microsoft.Paul Allen: World's Sixth-Richest Man and Bill Gates 'Quirky Twin' ABC News Microsoft code that produced the Altair BASIC, developed by Allen, Bill Gates and Monte Davidoff. Also pictured are two early Microsoft business cards, showing Gates as President and Allen as Vice President]] In 1975, in Albuquerque, New Mexico, Allen and Gates formed Microsoft and began marketing a BASIC programming language interpreter, with their first employee being high school friend and collaborator Ric Weiland. Allen came up with the original name of "Micro-Soft" (a combination of "microcomputer" and "software"), according to a 1995 Fortune magazine article. In 1980, after Microsoft had committed to deliver IBM a disk operating system (DOS) for the original IBM PC, although they had not yet developed one, Allen spearheaded a deal for Microsoft to purchase QDOS (Quick and Dirty Operating System), written by Tim Paterson, who, at the time, was employed at Seattle Computer Products.MS-DOS paternity suit settled The RegisterMicrosoft cofounder Paul Allen dies at 65 after battle with cancer Business Insider As a result of this transaction, Microsoft was able to secure a contract to supply the DOS that would eventually run on IBM's PC line. This contract with IBM proved the watershed in Microsoft history that led to Allen's and Gates' wealth and success. The relationship between Allen and Gates, the company's two technology leaders, became less close as they argued even over small things. Allen effectively left Microsoft in 1982 after receiving a Hodgkin's lymphoma diagnosis, though remained on the board of directors as vice chairman.Microsoft Co-Founder Paul Allen Says His Cancer Has Returned, Expresses Optimism Fortune Gates reportedly asked Allen to give him some of his shares to compensate for the higher amount of work being performed by Gates. According to Allen, Gates said since he "did almost everything on BASIC", the company should be split 60–40 in his favor. Allen agreed to this arrangement, which Gates later renegotiated to 64–36. In 1983, Gates tried to buy Allen out at $5 per share but Allen refused and left the company with his shares intact. This made Allen a billionaire when Microsoft went public. Gates later repaired his relationship with Allen, and the two men donated $2.2 million to their childhood school Lakeside in 1986. They retained a friendship for the rest of Allen's life. Allen resigned from his position on the Microsoft board of directors on November 9, 2000. He remained as a senior strategy advisor to the company's executives.Allen quits Microsoft board CNNMicrosoft Co-Founder Allen Is Stepping Down From the Board Los Angeles TimesMicrosoft co-founder Allen to step down from board ITWeb In January 2014, he still held 100 million shares of Microsoft. Business and investments Financial and technology * Vulcan Capital is an investment arm of Allen's Seattle-based Vulcan Inc., which has managed his personal fortune. In 2013, Allen opened a new Vulcan Capital office in Palo Alto, California, to focus on making new investments in emerging technology and internet companies. * Patents: Allen held 43 patents from the United States Patent and Trademark Office. * Apps: Allen backed A.R.O., the startup behind the mobile app Saga; SportStream, a social app for sports fans; and a content-management app called Fayve. * Interval Research Corporation: In 1992, Allen and David Liddle co-founded Interval Research Corporation, a Silicon Valley-based laboratory and new business incubator that was dissolved in 2000 after generating over 300 patents, four of which were the subject of Allen's August 2010 patent infringement lawsuit against AOL, Apple, eBay, Facebook, Google, Netflix, Office Depot, OfficeMax, Staples, Yahoo!, and YouTube. * Ticketmaster: In 1993, Allen invested $243 million to acquire 80% of Ticketmaster. In 1997, Home Shopping Network acquired 47.5% of Allen's stock in exchange for $209 million worth of their own stock. * Charter Communications: In 1998, Allen bought a controlling interest in Charter Communications. Charter filed for bankruptcy reorganization in 2009, with Allen's loss estimated at $7 billion. Allen kept a small stake after Charter emerged from reorganization, worth $535 million in 2012. Jon Talton|date=May 27, 2015|work=The Seattle Times|access-date=February 6, 2018|language=en-US}} The company's 2016 purchase and subsequent merger of Time Warner Cable with Charter's subsidiary, Spectrum, made Charter Communications the second-largest cable company in the U.S. Aerospace Allen confirmed that he was the sole investor behind aerospace engineer and entrepreneur Burt Rutan's SpaceShipOne suborbital commercial spacecraft on October 4, 2004. The craft was developed and flown by Mojave Aerospace Ventures, which was a joint venture between Allen and Rutan's aviation company, Scaled Composites. SpaceShipOne climbed to an altitude of over the Mojave Air and Space Port and was the first privately funded effort to successfully put a civilian in suborbital space. It won the Ansari X Prize competition and received the $10 million prize. aircraft, 2018]] On December 13, 2011, Allen announced the creation of Stratolaunch Systems, based at the Mojave Air and Space Port. The Stratolaunch is a proposed orbital launch system consisting of a dual-bodied, 6-engine jet aircraft, capable of carrying a rocket to high altitude; the rocket would then separate from its carrier aircraft and fire its own engines to complete its climb into orbit. If successful, this project would be the first wholly privately funded space transport system. Stratolaunch, which is partnering with Orbital ATK and Scaled Composites, is intended to launch in inclement weather, fly without worrying about the availability of launch pads and to operate from different locations. Stratolaunch plans to ultimately host six to ten missions per year. On April 13, 2015, Vulcan Aerospace was announced. It is the company within Allen's Vulcan Inc. that plans and executes projects to shift how the world conceptualizes space travel through cost reduction and on-demand access. On April 13, 2019, the Stratolaunch aircraft made its maiden flight, reaching and 165 kn (305 km/h) in a 2 h 29 min flight. Stratolaunch CEO Jean Floyd offered this comment: "We dedicate this day to the man who inspired us all to strive for ways to empower the world's problem-solvers, Paul Allen. Without a doubt, he would have been exceptionally proud to see his aircraft take flight". As of the end of May 2019, Stratolaunch Systems Corporation is closing operations. File:SpaceShipOne Takeoff photo D Ramey Logan.jpg|SpaceShipOne Takeoff photo File:Launch of the Rockets on SpaceShipOne photo D Ramey Logan.jpg|Launch of the Rockets on SpaceShipOne File:SS1Group01.jpg|(L-R) Marion Blakey, Mike Melvill, Sir Richard Branson, Burt Rutan, Brian Binnie and Paul G. Allen reflect on a mission accomplished in 2004. File:Ansari X-Prize Check.jpg|Allen (third from right) and Rutan (fifth from right) were awarded the Ansari X PRIZE by members of the X PRIZE Foundation in 2004. File:SpaceShipOne.jpg|SpaceShipOne can now be found at the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Real estate Allen's Vulcan Real Estate division offers development and portfolio management services, and is known for the redevelopment of the South Lake Union neighborhood immediately north of downtown Seattle. Vulcan has developed of new residential, office, retail and biotechnology research space, and has a total development capacity of . Vulcan advocated for the Seattle Streetcar line known as South Lake Union Streetcar, which runs from Seattle's Westlake Center to the south end of Lake Union. In 2012, The Wall Street Journal called Allen's South Lake Union investment "unexpectedly lucrative" and one that led to his firm selling a office complex to Amazon.com for US$1.16 billion, one of the most expensive office deals ever in Seattle. "It's exceeded my expectations", Allen said of the South Lake Union development. Venues * Sports and event centers: Allen funded the development of Portland's Moda Center, which he purchased in 2007.Microsoft co-founder, Trail Blazers owner Paul Allen dies of cancer KGW He also contributed $130 million to help build CenturyLink Field in Seattle.CenturyLink Field seahawks.com * Seattle Cinerama: Allen purchased Seattle's historic Cinerama Theater in 1998, and upgraded it with 3-D capability and digital sound, in addition to interior and exterior refurbishing. The theater installed the world's first commercial digital laser projector in 2014. * Hospital Club: Allen opened the Hospital Club in London in 2004 as a professional and social hub for people working in the creative arts. A second location in Los Angeles is under construction. Sports team ownership Portland Trail Blazers Allen purchased the Portland Trail Blazers NBA team in 1988 from California real estate developer Larry Weinberg for $70 million. He was instrumental in the development and funding of the Moda Center (previously known as the Rose Garden), the arena where the Blazers play. He purchased the arena on April 2, 2007, and stated that this was a major milestone and a positive step for the franchise. The Allen-owned Trail Blazers reached the playoffs 19 times including the NBA Finals in 1990 and 1992. According to Forbes, the Blazers were valued at $940 million in 2015 and ranked No. 12 out of 30 NBA teams. Seattle Seahawks Allen purchased the NFL's Seattle Seahawks in 1997 from owner Ken Behring, who had attempted to move the team to southern California the previous year. Herman Sarkowsky, a former Seahawks minority owner, told ''The Seattle Times about Allen's decision to buy the team, "I'm not sure anybody else in this community would have done what Allen did." Acquired for $200 million in 1997, the Seahawks were valued at $1.33 billion in August 2014 by Forbes, which says the team has "one of the most rabid fan bases in the NFL". Under the helm of Allen, the Seahawks made the Super Bowl three times following NFC Championship victories (2005, 2013, 2014), and won Super Bowl XLVIII in February 2014.Branch, John, "After Doing It Their Way, Seahawks Savor the Moment", The New York Times, February 3, 2014. Retrieved February 3, 2014. Seattle Sounders FC Allen's Vulcan Sports & Entertainment is part of the ownership team of the Seattle Sounders FC, a Major League Soccer (MLS) franchise that began play in 2009 at CenturyLink Field, a stadium which was also controlled by Allen. The ownership team also includes film producer Joe Roth, businessman Adrian Hanauer, and comedian Drew Carey. The Sounders sold out every home game during its first season, setting a new MLS record for average match attendance. Filmmaking Allen and his sister, Jody Allen, together were the owners and executive producers of Vulcan Productions, a television and film production company headquartered in Seattle within the entertainment division of Vulcan Inc. Their films have received various recognition, ranging from a Peabody Award to Independent Spirit Awards, Grammys and Emmys. In 2014 alone, Allen's film, We The Economy, won 12 awards including a Webby award for best Online News & Politics Series. The films have also been nominated for Golden Globes and Academy Awards among many others. Vulcan Productions' films and documentary projects include Far from Heaven (2002), Hard Candy (2005), Rx for Survival: A Global Health Challenge (2005), Where God Left His Shoes (2006), Judgment Day: Intelligent Design on Trial (2007), This Emotional Life (2010), We The Economy (2014) Racing Extinctionhttps://www.racingextinction.com/#/ (2015) and Oscar-nominated Body Team 12 (2015). In 2013, Vulcan Productions co-produced the Richard E. Robbins-directed film Girl Rising which tells the stories of girls from different parts of the world who seek an education. Globally, over 205 million households watched Girl Rising during the CNN premier, and over 4 million people have engaged with Girl Rising through websites and social media. Through the associated 10×10 program, over $2.1 million has been donated to help girls receive an education worldwide. Also in 2013, Vulcan Productions signed on as a producing partner of Pandora's Promise,http://pandoraspromise.com/#/synopsis a documentary about nuclear power, directed by Oscar-nominated director Robert Stone. It was released on CNN in November 2013. A variety of college and private screenings as well as panel discussions have been hosted throughout the country. Philanthropy Allen gave more than $2 billion towards the advancement of science, technology, education, wildlife conservation, the arts, and community services in his lifetime. The Paul G. Allen Family Foundation, which he founded with Jody Allen, was established to administer a portion of Allen's philanthropic contributions. Since its formation, the foundation has given more than $494 million to over 1,500 nonprofits; and, in 2010, Allen became a signatory of The Giving Pledge, promising to give at least half of his fortune to philanthropic causes. Allen received commendations for his philanthropic commitments including the Andrew Carnegie Medal of Philanthropy and Inside Philanthropy's "Philanthropist of the Year". Science and research , in 2011]] In September 2003, Allen launched the Allen Institute for Brain Science with a $100 million contribution dedicated to understanding how the human brain works. In total, Allen donated $500 million to the institute, making it his single largest philanthropic recipient. Since its launch, the Allen Institute for Brain Science has taken a Big Science and Open Science approach to tackle projects. The institute makes research tools available to the scientific community using an open data model. Some of the institute's most notable projects include the Allen Mouse Brain Atlas, Allen Human Brain Atlas and the Allen Mouse Brain Connectivity Atlas. The Allen Institute is also helping to advance and shape the White House's BRAIN Initiative as well as the Human Brain Project. Founded in 2014, the Allen Institute for Artificial Intelligence (AI2)'s main focus is to research and engineer artificial intelligence. The Institute is modeled after the Allen Institute for Brain Science and led by researcher and professor, Dr. Oren Etzioni. AI2 has undertaken four main projects, Aristo, Semantic Scholar, Euclid and Plato. Project Aristo is working to build an AI system capable of passing an 8th-grade science exam. In December 2014, Allen committed $100 million to create the Allen Institute for Cell Science in Seattle. The institute is investigating and creating a virtual model of cells in the hope of bringing forth treatment of different diseases. Like the institutes before it, all data generated and tools developed will be made publicly available online. Launched in 2016 with a $100 million commitment, The Paul G. Allen Frontiers Group aims to discover and support ideas at the frontier of bioscience in an effort to accelerate the pace of discovery. The group is led by Tom Skalak and will be targeting scientists and research areas that "some might consider out-of-the-box at the very edges of knowledge". Allen launched the Allen Distinguished Investigators Awards (ADI) in 2010 to support scientists pursuing early-stage research projects who often have difficulty securing funding from traditional sources. Allen donated the seed money to build SETI's Allen Telescope Array, eventually contributing $30 million to the project. The Paul Allen's flower fly was named in recognition of his contributions to Dipterology. Environment and conservation Allen provided more than $7 million to fund a census of elephant populations in Africa, the largest such endeavour since the 1970s. The Great Elephant Census team flew over 20 countries to survey African savannah elephants. The survey results were published in 2015 and showed rapid rates of decline which were accelerating. He began supporting the University of British Columbia's Sea Around Us Project in 2014 to improve data on global fisheries as a way to fight illegal fishing. Part of his $2.6 million in funding went towards the creation of FishBase, an online database about adult finfish. Allen funded the Global FinPrint initiative, launched in July 2015, a three-year survey of sharks and rays in coral reef areas. The survey is the largest of its kind and designed to provide data to help conservation programs. On the hunt for sunken ships, Paul Allen's team captures rare footage of a sixgill shark The Seattle Times Allen backed Washington state initiative 1401 to prohibit the purchase, sale and distribution of products made from 10 endangered species including elephants, rhinos, lions, tigers, leopards, cheetahs, marine turtles, pangolins, sharks and rays. The initiative gained enough signatures to be on the state's ballot on November 3, 2015, and passed. Alongside the United States Department of Transportation (USDOT), Allen and Vulcan Inc. launched the Smart City Challenge, a contest inviting American cities to transform their transportation systems. Created in 2015 with the USDOT's $40 million commitment as well as $10 million from Allen's Vulcan Inc., the challenge aims to create a first-of-its-kind modern city that will demonstrate how cities can improve quality of life while lowering greenhouse gas emissions. The winning city was Columbus, Ohio. As a founding member of the International SeaKeepers Society, Allen hosted its proprietary SeaKeeper 1000TM oceanographic and atmospheric monitoring system on all three of his megayachts. Allen funded the building of microgrids, which are small-scale power grids that can operate independently, in Kenya to help promote reusable energy and empower its businesses and residents. He was an early investor in the Mawingu Networks, a wireless and solar-powered Internet provider which aims to connect rural Africa with the world, and Off Grid Electric, a company focused on providing solar energy to people in emerging nations. Ebola In 2014, Allen pledged at least $100 million toward the fight to end the Ebola virus epidemic in West Africa, making him the largest private donor in the Ebola crisis. He also created a website called TackleEbola.org as a way to spread awareness as well as serve as a way donors could fund projects in need. The site additionally highlighted organizations working to stop Ebola that Allen supported such as International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement, Médecins Sans Frontières, Partners in Health, UNICEF and World Food Program USA. On April 21, 2015, Allen brought together key leaders in the Ebola fight at the Ebola Innovation Summit in San Francisco. The summit aimed to share key learnings and reinforce the need for continued action and support to bring the number of Ebola cases down to zero, which was achieved in January 2016. In October 2015, the Paul G. Allen Family Foundation announced it would award seven new grants totaling $11 million to prevent future widespread outbreaks of the virus. Exploration In 2012, along with his research team and the Royal Navy, Allen attempted to retrieve the bell from , which sank in the Denmark Strait during World War II, but the attempt failed due to poor weather. On August 7, 2015, they tried again and recovered the bell in very good condition. It was restored and put on display in May 2016 in the National Museum of the Royal Navy, Portsmouth, in remembrance of the 1,415 crewmen lost. Since 2015, Allen funded the research ship , and he purchased the ship in 2016. The project team aboard Petrel was responsible for locating the in 2015. In 2017, on Allen's directions, Petrel found , , the wrecks of the Battle of Surigao Strait and the Battle of Ormoc Bay. In 2018, Petrel found a lost US Navy C-2A Greyhound aircraft in the Philippine Sea, in the Coral Sea and the off the coast of the Solomon Islands. The arts Allen established several non-profit community institutions that feature his private collections of historic artifacts. These include: * Museum of Pop Culture, or MoPOP, is a nonprofit museum, dedicated to contemporary popular culture inside a Frank Gehry-designed building at Seattle Center, established in 2000. * Flying Heritage Collection, which showcases restored vintage military aircraft and armaments primarily from the World War II era, established in 2004. * STARTUP Gallery, a permanent exhibit at the New Mexico Museum of Natural History and Science in Albuquerque dedicated to the history of the microcomputer, established in 2007. *Living Computer: Museum + Labs, a collection of vintage computers in working order and available for interactive sessions on-site or through networked access, opened to the public in 2012. An active art collector, Allen gifted more than $100 million to support the arts. On October 15, 2012, the Americans for the Arts gave Allen the Eli and Edythe Broad Award for Philanthropy in the Arts. Allen also loaned out more than 300 pieces from his private art collection to 47 different venues. In 2013, Allen sold Barnett Newman's Onement VI (1953) at Sotheby's in New York for $43.8 million which at the time was the record price to have been paid for a work by the abstract artist.Carol Vogel (April 24, 2014), A Barnett Newman For Sale The New York Times. In 2015, Allen founded the Seattle Art Fair, a four-day event with 60-plus galleries from around the world including the participation of the Gagosian Gallery, David Zwirner, and many others. The event drew thousands and inspired other satellite fairs throughout the city. In August 2016, Allen announced the launch of Upstream Music Fest + Summit, an annual festival fashioned after South by Southwest.North by Northwest? Paul Allen's Upstream music festival could be Seattle's answer to Austin Seattle Times Held in Pioneer Square, the first festival took place in May 2017.Upstream Music Fest takes over Pioneer Square Seattle Post-Intelligencer Education at the Living Computer Museum in 2017]] In 1989, Allen donated $2 million to the University of Washington to construct the Allen Library, which was named after his father Kenneth S. Allen, a former associate director of the University of Washington library system. In the same year, Allen donated an additional $8 million to establish the Kenneth S. Allen Library Endowment. In 2012, the endowment was renamed the Kenneth S. and Faye G. Allen Library Endowment after Allen's mother (a noted bibliophile) died. In 2002, Allen donated $14 million to the University of Washington to construct the Paul G. Allen Center for Computer Science and Engineering. The building was dedicated in October 2003. In 2010, Allen announced a gift of $26 million to build the Paul G. Allen School of Global Animal Health at Washington State University, his alma mater. The gift was the largest private donation in the university's history. In 2016, Allen pledged a $10 million donation over four years for the creation of the Allen Discovery Centers at Tufts University and Stanford University. The centers would fund research that would read and write the morphogenetic code. Over eight years the donation could be as much as $20 million. In 2017, Allen donated $40 million (with an additional $10 million added by Microsoft) to reorganize the University of Washington's Computer Science and Engineering department into the Paul G. Allen School of Computer Science and Engineering. Personal life While Allen expressed interest in romantic love and one day having a family, he never married and had no children. His marriage plans, with his first girlfriend Rita, were cancelled as he felt he "was not ready to marry at 23". He was sometimes considered reclusive. Music Allen received his first electric guitar at the age of sixteen, and was inspired to play it by listening to Jimi Hendrix. In 2000, Allen played rhythm guitar on the independently produced album Grown Men. In 2013, he had a major label release on Sony's Legacy Recordings; Everywhere at Once by Paul Allen and the Underthinkers. PopMatters.com described Everywhere at Once as "a quality release of blues-rock that's enjoyable from start to finish". On February 7, 2018, an interview with Quincy Jones was released by the magazine New York on their Vulture website. In this interview, Jones said that he had extreme respect for Eric Clapton, his band Cream, and Allen. Referencing Allen's Hendrix-like play, the article mentioned a jam session on a yacht with Stevie Wonder. Yachting in 2010]] Allen's yacht, , was launched in 2003. As of 2019, it was 20th on the list of motor yachts by length. The yacht is equipped with two helicopters, a submarine, an ROV, a swimming pool, a music studio and a basketball court. Octopus is a member of AMVER, a voluntary group ship reporting system used worldwide by authorities to arrange assistance for those in distress at sea. The ship is also known for its annual celebrity-studded parties which Allen hosted at the Cannes film festival, where Allen and his band played for guests. These performances included musicians such as Usher and David A. Stewart. Octopus was also used in the search for a missing American pilot and two officers whose plane disappeared off Palau and the study of a rare fish called a coelacanth among many others. Allen also owned , which is one of the world's 100 largest yachts. In January 2016, it was reported that Tatoosh allegedly damaged coral in the Cayman Islands. In April 2016, the Department of Environment (DoE) and Allen's Vulcan Inc. successfully completed a restoration plan to help speed recovery and protect the future of coral in this area. Death Allen was diagnosed with Stage 1-A Hodgkin's lymphoma in 1982. Although his cancer was successfully treated by several months of radiation therapy, Allen was diagnosed with non-Hodgkin lymphoma in 2009. Likewise, the cancer was successfully treated until it returned in 2018, which ultimately caused his death by septic shock on October 15, 2018. He was 65 years old. Following his death, Allen's sister Jody Allen was named executor and trustee of all of Paul Allen's estate, pursuant to his instructions, giving her responsibility for overseeing the execution of his will and settling his affairs with tax authorities and parties with an interest in his projects. Several Seattle-area landmarks, including the Space Needle, Columbia Center and CenturyLink Field, as well as various Microsoft offices throughout the United States, were illuminated in blue on November 3, 2018, as a tribute to Allen. He was also honored by his early business partner and lifelong friend Bill Gates, who said in a statement: }} Awards and recognition Allen received numerous awards in many different areas, including sports, philanthropy, and the arts: * In 2004, Allen, Burt Rutan, Doug Shane, Mike Melvill, and Brian Binnie won the Collier Trophy for SpaceShipOne. * On March 9, 2005, Allen, Rutan, and the rest of the SpaceShipOne team were awarded the 2005 National Air and Space Museum Trophy for Current Achievement. * In 2007 and 2008, Allen was listed among the ''Time'' 100 Most Influential People in The World. * He received the Vanguard Award from the National Cable & Telecommunications Association on May 20, 2008. * On October 30, 2008, the Seattle-King County Association of Realtors honored Allen for his "unwavering commitment to nonprofit organizations in the Pacific Northwest and lifetime giving approaching US$1 billion". * In 2009, Allen's philanthropy as the long-time owner of the Portland Trail Blazers was recognized with an Oregon Sports Award. * On October 26, 2010, Allen was awarded the W. J. S. Krieg Lifetime Achievement Award for his contributions to the field of neuroscience by the Cajal Club. * On January 26, 2011, at Seattle's Benaroya Hall, Allen was named Seattle Sports Commission Sports Citizen of the Year, an award that has been renamed the Paul Allen Award. * In 2011, Allen was elected to the American Academy of Arts and Sciences. * On October 15, 2012, Allen received the Eli and Edythe Broad Award for Philanthropy in the Arts at the National Arts Awards. * On February 2, 2014, Allen received a Super Bowl ring as the Seattle Seahawks won the Vince Lombardi Trophy. * On October 22, 2014, Allen received a Lifetime Achievement Award from Seattle Business magazine for his impact in and around the greater Puget Sound region. * On December 31, 2014, online philanthropy magazine Inside Philanthropy made Allen their inaugural "Philanthropist of the Year" for his ongoing effort to stop the Ebola outbreak in West Africa, breaking ground on a new research center in Seattle, and his battle to save the world's oceans. * In 2014, Allen was inducted into the International Space Hall of Fame. * On July 18, 2015, Ischia Global Film and Music Festival recognized Allen with the Ischia Humanitarian Award. Event organizers honored Allen for his contributions to social issues through his philanthropic efforts. * On August 25, 2015, Allen was named a recipient of the Andrew Carnegie Medal of Philanthropy for his work to "save endangered species, fight Ebola, research the human brain, support the arts, protect the oceans, and expand educational opportunities for girls". * On October 3, 2015, the Center for Infectious Disease Research presented Allen with the 2015 "Champion for Global Health Award" for his leadership and effort to fight Ebola. * On December 10, 2016, Allen, as co-owner of the Seattle Sounders, won the 2016 MLS Cup.Seahawks, Trail Blazers owner Paul Allen dies of cancer at 65 USA Today *On October 3, 2019, Allen was posthumously inducted into the Seattle Seahawks Ring of Honor. Honorary degrees * Honorary degree from the Washington State University. The university bestowed its highest honor, the Regents' Distinguished Alumnus Award, upon him. * Honorary doctorate in Philosophy from Nelson Mandela Metropolitan University. * Honorary doctorate of Science from the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory's Watson School of Biological Sciences. * Honorary degree from the École Polytechnique Fédérale de Lausanne.http://actualites.epfl.ch/presseinfo-rev?id=1631 ''Idea Man'' In 2011, Allen's memoir, Idea Man: A Memoir by the Cofounder of Microsoft, was published by Portfolio, a Penguin Group imprint. The book recounts how Allen became enamored with computers at an early age, conceived the idea for Microsoft, recruited his friend Bill Gates to join him, and launched what would become the world's most successful software company. It also explores Allen's business and creative ventures following his 1983 departure from Microsoft, including his involvement in SpaceShipOne, his purchase of the Portland Trailblazers and Seattle Seahawks, his passion for music, and his ongoing support for scientific research. The book made The New York Times Best Seller list and the paperback version, which included a new epilogue, came out on October 30, 2012. Allen, Paul, [https://books.google.com/books?id=3lFczEsFLRsC&printsec=frontcover Idea Man: a memoir by the co-founder of Microsoft], New York : Portfolio/Penguin, 2011. See also *Altair 8800 *The Spaceship Company *Open Letter to Hobbyists *List of select cases of Hodgkin's Disease *''Pirates of Silicon Valley, a 1999 film about the rise of the personal computer. Allen is portrayed by Josh Hopkins. *Black Sky: The Race For Space, a 2005 documentary about Allen, SpaceShipOne and the Ansari X Prize. References Further reading * Rich, Laura, [https://books.google.com/books?id=iBhNuAj_Tx4C&printsec=frontcover ''The accidental zillionaire: demystifying Paul Allen], Hoboken, N.J. : John Wiley & Sons, 2003. External links * * * * * * * Paul Allen entry from The Oregon Encyclopedia * Paul Allen at THOCP.net * Business profile at Forbes * Bloomberg Billionaires Index entry Category:1953 births Category:2018 deaths Category:20th-century American businesspeople Category:21st-century American businesspeople Category:American aerospace businesspeople Category:American art collectors Category:American billionaires Category:American communications businesspeople Category:American computer businesspeople Category:American computer programmers Category:American construction businesspeople Category:American documentary filmmakers Category:American inventors Category:American investors Category:American mass media owners Category:American memoirists Category:American philanthropists Category:American real estate businesspeople Category:Record producers from Washington (state) Category:American male guitarists Category:American soccer chairmen and investors Category:American software engineers Category:American technology chief executives Category:American technology company founders Category:American technology writers Category:American television producers Category:American venture capitalists Category:Businesspeople from King County, Washington Category:Businesspeople in software Category:Cancer survivors Category:Deaths from cancer in Washington (state) Category:Deaths from lymphoma Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Giving Pledgers Category:21st-century philanthropists Category:Guitarists from Washington (state) Category:History of Microsoft Category:Humanitarians Category:Lakeside School alumni Category:Major League Soccer executives Category:Members of the United States National Academy of Engineering Category:Microsoft employees Category:Musicians from Seattle Category:Portland Trail Blazers owners Category:Space advocates Category:Seattle Seahawks owners Category:Washington State University alumni Category:Writers from Seattle Category:Film producers from Washington (state)